fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Horseslayer
The Horseslayer (ナイトキラー Naitokirā, lit. Knight Killer), also known as the Knight Killer in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and the Ridersbane in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, is a Lance that recurrently appears across the Fire Emblem series. Like the weapon's name suggests, it is one that is notable for its ability to inflict effective damage against units that are mounted on horseback. The Horseslayer is the lance equivalent of the Poleaxe and the Longsword, the axe and sword (respectively) that also inflict effective damage to units mounted on horseback. The weapons are effective because of the abundance of horse-based mounted units across the series, both as playable characters and enemies. Of the three, the Horseslayer is considered to be the weakest statistic-wise, although it does possess a considerably higher Accuracy rate than the Poleaxe. This can be attributed to the fact that lances are generally more accurate than axes are. In Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade, the Horseslayer is not effective against Nomads and Nomadic Troopers. In Path of Radiance, Valkyries, despite being mounted on horses, do not sustain extra damage when the lance is wielded against them. While this might appear to be beneficial to such units, this is not necessarily true, as they are not renowned for their physical defensive capabilities. In Awakening, the Beast Killer may be considered to be the replacement of the Horseslayer. This lance is by far superior to its predecessor, as it inflicts effective damage not only to horseback units, but also indiscriminately extends its special ability to any other unit that is beast-based (including Pegasi, Griffons and Taguels). The lance reappears in the spin-off title Fire Emblem Warriors, serving the same purpose. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem Gaiden Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Stats = Lance |4 |80% |0 |1 |2 |Teaches Anti-Cavalry }} |-|Forging = Fire Emblem Heroes Ridersbane = Lance |11 |1 |200 | |Effective against cavalry foes. }} |-|Ridersbane+ = Lance |15 |1 |300 | |Effective against cavalry foes. }} |-|Upgrades= Fire Emblem Warriors Sword |D |20~30 |7000 |- |- |Effective against Cavalry Units. }} Fire Emblem: Three Houses Horseslayer= |-|Forged= Item Locations Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Inventories |Arran |- |Armouries |Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 20 |} Fire Emblem Gaiden |Treasure |Ch. 1 - Chest in Zofia Castle. |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Book 1:' Merach (Ch. 4) |- |Inventory |'Book 2:' Abel |- |Armouries |'Book 1:' Ch. 9 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 19 '''Book 2:' Ch. 19 • Ch. 21 |} ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Dropped |'Generation 1:' Zyne (Ch. 2) '''Generation 2:' Bramsel (Ch. 7) |} ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Inventory |Misha |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Armouries |Ch. 21 • Ch. 23 |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Secret Shops |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 23 '''Hector's Story:' Ch. 24 |} ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Vendors (Easy/Normal) |Ch. 17 • Ch. 25 |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Dropped |'Part 3:' Enemy Dragonmaster (Ch. 11) |- |Bargains |'Part 2:' Ch. 3 |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Dropped |Bentheon (Ch. 4) • Enemy Thief (Ch. 13) |- |Inventory |Est |- |Armouries |Ch. 15 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 20 • Online Shop |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Main Story:' Enemy Thief (Ch. 14) '''Extra Chapters:' Enemy Thief (BS4) |- |Inventories |'Main Story:' Abel Extra Chapters: Est • Reiden |- |Armoury |Online Shop |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 11 (Search the skull positioned two spaces from Jake's starting position) |} Gallery FESoV Ridersbane concept.png|Concept artwork of the Ridersbane in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Knight Killer (Artwork).png|Official artwork of the Knight Killer from the TCG. File:HorseslayerTCG.png|The Knight Killer, as it appears in the first series of the TCG. Knight Killer concept.png|Concept artwork of the Horseslayer in Path of Radiance. File:FE3 Knight Killer In-Battle.png|An allied Social Knight wielding the Knight Killer in-battle in Mystery of the Emblem. File:FE9 Knight Killer.jpg|Nephenee wielding the Knight Killer in Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Horseslayer.jpg|Nephenee wielding the Horseslayer in Radiant Dawn. Ridersbane.jpg|Mathilda with the Ridersbane in Fire Emblem: Shadows of Valentia.